Certain lamp systems, sometimes referred to as lamp head assemblies, include light producing elements (e.g., ultraviolet radiation LEDs, also known as UV LEDs, etc.). Often, these light producing elements are arranged in a plurality of arrays, each of the arrays including a plurality of the light producing elements. Such lamp systems are used in connection with many applications such as, for example, UV curing applications (e.g., UV curing of inks, bonding agents such as adhesives, coatings, etc.).
Conventional lamp systems including a plurality of arrays of light producing elements face certain challenges. As an initial matter, during maintenance, troubleshooting, etc. it can be challenging to locate certain information related to elements of the lamp system (e.g., related to the light producing elements). That is, a user can not simply look at an assembled array of light producing elements and know which parts are included in the array.
Such lamp systems tend to draw a large magnitude of electrical current to operate the plurality of light producing devices. This level of electrical current creates safety challenges in the in situ investigation or troubleshooting of issues related to the operation of the lamp systems. Furthermore, identical looking lamp systems can have extremely different operating requirements, increasing the potential for damage due to accidental over-voltage or over-current conditions.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved lamp head assemblies, and methods of operating the lamp head assemblies.